Penjaga, Kebahagiaan dan Hati Keluarga
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: Kembar kedua telah dipisahkan dari kedua kembarnya oleh ibu bapanya. Menyedari bahawa setiap diri mereka mempunyai potensi membuat keluarga bahagia. Mampukah mereka mencurahkan potensi mereka dan meluahkan kasih sayang mereka? Elemental Triplets HaliTauGem! Rumusan yang rumit betul!


**Asslm readers semua. Author AnginTaufan dah kembali dengan fanfic baru. Maaf tak sambung apa-apa fanfic ku di sini dan kini aku buat fanfic baru lagi.**

 **Itu pun fanfic ni tengah-tengah malam aku fikirkan sebab tak dapat tidur.**

 **Ok, takpe berlengah lagi mari mulakan. Cerita ni lain daripada yang aku selalu buat. Genre ni taklah hurt/comfort sangat. Ia takde hurt nya malah ada comfort nya. Mau tau apa maksud ku ayuh kita baca!**

 **Please Review lepas ni.**

* * *

 **ONE SHOT FANFIC**

 **Penjaga, Kebahagiaan dan Hati Keluarga**

 **Disclaimers: Semua karakter adalah kepunyaan Monsta. Nama kedua mereka hanya rekaan. Idea adalah kepunyaan saya. Minta maaf terlebih dahulu jika terambil sikit dari fanfic orang. Ada masalah typo dan bahasa tunggang terbalik.**

 **Summary: Kembar kedua telah dipisahkan dari kedua kembarnya oleh ibu bapanya. Menyedari bahawa setiap diri mereka mempunyai potensi membuat keluarga bahagia. Mampukah mereka mencurahkan potensi mereka dan meluahkan kasih sayang mereka? Elemental Triplets HaliTauGem! Rumusan yang rumit betul!**

* * *

10 tahun yang lalu, kembar kedua iaitu Taufan Haiqal mengedari bahawa dia mempunyai seorang abang kembar dan seorang adik kembar setelah melihat sekeping gambar. Gambar itu terdiri kepada 3 bayi yang tengah tidur bersebelahan antara mereka.

Seumur hidupnya, dia tidak pernah terpikir dia ada kembar, apalagi 2 orang kembar. Dia selalu merasa dialah anak tunggal di dalam keluarga itu.

Rupanya ibu dan ayahnya senghaja merahsiakan semua ini hanya sebab satu pekara. Iaitu untuk menguatkan potensi yang ada pada diri anaknya.

Potensi apa? Iaitu memberi senyuman si anak kepada keluarganya atau digelar sebagai anak yang memberi kebahagiaan kepada keluarga.

Jadi apa kena mengena dengan memisahkan dia dari kembarnya? Disebabkan ibu dan ayah Taufan hanya memberi fokus hanya kepadanya, Taufan mampu merasa kasih sayang yang mendalam. Hasilnya adalah Taufan dapat membuat ahli keluarga bahagia.

Mereka menunggu masa yang tepat untuk memberi tahu bahawa anak mereka adalah salah seorang dari kembar 3 malah si anak tahu terlebih awal.

Tapi, apa semua mereka lakukan ini adalah terbaik untuk anak mereka? Meninggalkan 2 orang anak bersama ahli keluarga yang lain dan berjumpa mereka sekali sekala? Semua itu akan terjawap kemudian kerana bukan Taufan sahaja mempunyai potensi untuk keluarga bahagia.

Kini sudah 6 tahun Taufan mengetahui semua ini dan ujian dia menjadi susah. Kerana selama 6 tahun ibu dan ayah dia mula jarang balik dan ini membuatkan dia lebih susah nak bersenyum apalagi membuat orang tuanya bahagia selepas mereka berkerja.

Sekarang dia sudah mengecah 17 dan akhirnya dia akan jumpa kembarnya.

Bahkan ia tidak semudah itu untuk bersatu semula.

Apabila Taufan telah sampai dan berjumpa dengan kembar dia, suasana menjadi suram. Si abang, Halilintar Helmi dan si adik, Gempa Ifwad tak percaya bahawa selama ini ibu dan ayah mereka lebih menyayangi Taufan daripada mereka. Apalagi Taufan tahu dari awal yang dia punyai mereka. Mereka kecewa dengan apa yang telah terjadi.

Taufan mula rasa tak selesa dan dia memilih untuk diamkan diri.

Macam mana masalah ini nak diselesaikan? Iaitu dengan pertolongan anak bongsu.

.

.

.

.

"Hati Keluarga."

Sebulan kemudian, Halilintar dan Gempa tengah bermain bola bersama manakala Taufan hanya duduk di pondok di pinggir halaman rumah. Taufan masih tak selesa dengan pembaharuan ini. Halilintar dan Gempa pulak tak kisah tentang kembar kedua mereka.

Si ibu hanya tersenyum nipis melihat kelakuan mereka seakan dia tahu anak-anaknya akan jadi macam tu. Tiba-tiba dia pergi keluar dan mendekati Halilintar dan Gempa.

"Halilintar, Gempa." Panggil si ibu dengan lembut.

"Kenapa tak main sama Taufan?" Tanya si ibu membuat mereka terkejut.

"Hah? Nak buat apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba nak kami main dengan dia? Selama 16 tahun kami tak tahu dia, mak senang-senang nak kami bermain? Hali tak nak!" Jawap Halilintar kepada maknya lalu pergi masuk ke rumah meninggalkan Gempa dan ibunya.

"Hmm... Gempa pulak? Tak nak jugak?" Tanya lagi si ibu.

"Umm... entah." Jawapan si anak bongsu yang tak pasti membuatkan si ibu tersenyum.

"Gempa tau tak? Abang Taufan selalu kesunyian." Ujar si ibu, nak mula menceritakan tentang anak keduanya.

"Eh? Sunyi? Tapi kan ada mak dan ayah selalu dengannya? Kenapa nak dia sunyi?"

"Mak dan ayah tak dapat melayan dia sejak kebelakangan ini. Sebab mak dan ayah sibuk. Lagipun mak dan ayah kan datang sini hampir selalu."

"Ohh." Faham Gempa sambil merenung ke Taufan.

"Jadi, temankan Taufan ya? Kesian Taufan macam tu. Dia buntuh kasih sayang kamu."

Sekarang Gempa menoleh kepada si ibu menunjukan tidak faham apa yang dimaksudkan.

"Kerana setiap hari dia memikir tentang kamu berdua. Ingin tahu wajah kamu walaupun seiras. Dia merindui kamu. Jadi Gempa nak tolong Taufan? Kan Gempa adalah..."

"Hati kepada keluarga." Sambung Gempa apa maknya nak cakap. Dengan itu, dia pergi mendekati Taufan.

"Taufan." Sebut Gempa membuatkan Taufan menonggak ke arahnya.

"Jom kita main!" Tarik tangan Taufan.

"Huh?" Terkejut Taufan. "Kenapa?"

"Hm? Sebab aku ingin memberi kasih sayang ku ke semua orang termasuk kau, abang."

Perkataan abang telah mengejut Taufan. Adik kembarnya ingin memberi kasih sayangnya kepada semua seperti dirinya ingin memberi kebahagiaannya ke seluruh keluarga.

Taufan menerima pelawa adiknya dan sekarang mereka tengah bermain bola.

Sebenarnya potensi Gempa untuk keluarga yang bahagia adalah memberi kasih sayangnya kepada keluarganya dengan adil.

Gempa memberi kasih sayang kerana ingin mengatukan keluarganya daripada pecah belah.

Dia mula pelahan menerima Taufan semenjak dia bertemu dengannya sehingga buktinya dia tak pasti dia nak bermain dengan Taufan setelah kena tanya. Kerana dia tak tahu adakah dia nak terus marah atau kasihan melihat Taufan macam tu.

"Abang Hali! Marilah main sekali!" Sahut Gempa kepada abang sulung dia yang telah kembali keluar.

"Eh?" Terkejut Halilintar apabila nampak Taufan berada di sisi Gempa.

"Dia pun ikut sekali?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Yelah. Kesian Taufan tau. Tak baik tau biarkan dia macam tu. Gempa nak bagi juga kasih sayang Gempa ke dia." Jawap Gempa.

Mendengar ulasan Gempa, si abang faham apa yang dimaksudkan. Halilintar tahu, inilah keupayaan yang istimewa yang ada pada adiknya. Oleh itu, Halilintar pun setuju dan main dengan adik-adik kembarnya, walaupun Halilintar masih belum terima dengan kehadiran Taufan.

Tetapi semasa mereka bertiga bermain, Halilintar seolah telah membuka hatinya untuk Taufan. Seakan dia tak pernah punya adik yang selama ini dirahsiakan daripadanya.

Itulah kehebatan yang ada pada Gempa. Gempa yang ingin menyebarkan kasih sayangnya, dikuti juga Halilintar menyanyangi Taufan.

Sungguhpun Halilintar mula menerima. Dia masih tak selesa berada di sisi Taufan. Mungkin apa yang Taufan akan meluahkan dapat memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Kebahagiaan Keluarga."

Selepas mereka berseronok bermain, kini kembar 3 berada di ruang tamu tengah buat kerja sendiri. Halilintar yang sedang membaca buku. Taufan tengah menonton televisyen di sebelah abangnya dan Gempa yang tengah berbaring di sofa yang lain sambil membaca komik.

Taufan menoleh sebentar kepada adiknya dan melihat betapa beremosi adiknya membaca komik. Si adik mula-mula berwajah geram mungkin ada bahagian dalam komik tu menyakitkan hatinya. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi risau dan dia terus menjerit,

"Lah! Sanggup dia buat macam tu kat dia?! Tak berhati perut betul!"

Jeritan itu membuat Taufan tersentak. Kini si adik telah menutup komiknya. Taufan fikir adiknya ini sudah selesai membaca, malah mengambil lagi komik membuat Taufan cukup terpegun.

"Uhhh... Gempa memang macam tu ke?" Tanya abangnya dengan penuh hairan.

"Hm? Ye, lebih kurang macam tu. Dia tu obsess membaca manga, fanfic, komik. Apapun yang boleh buat dia berimaginasi dan senang dilihat serta baca." Jawap Hali yang masih membaca.

"Jadi novel pun juga?"

"Tak. Novel dia tak suka sebab dia tak tau siapa karakter di novel."

"Pulak~"

Taufan masih lagi merenung ke adiknya lalu menanya lagi. Tapi kali ini berkaitan tentang abangnya.

"Kenapa kau tetap manjai dia? Kan dia dah obsess?"

"Hm? Ohh... itu adalah dia. Aku tak dapat buat dia berubah. Aku tak nak mendengar dia asyik merungut je. Jadi aku biarkan. Sungguhpun dia agak menyusahkan sedikit." Jawapan lagi Halilintar.

"Menyusahkan?" Tak faham si Taufan. Kini Halilintar menutup bukunya dan menoleh ke Gempa.

"Sebab setiap hari dia minta aku membeli komik untuknya. Selagi dia belum ada komik yang baru selagi tu dia masih merayu. Hmm... teringat pulak aku dia tarik aku ke kedai buku waktu hujan lebat."

"Ohh..." Angguk Taufan tanda faham. Tiba-tiba ada keheningan di antara mereka kerana mereka tidak ada lagi nak dikatakan.

"Kau tak perlu risaukan aku sebab aku tak kan susahkan kau, Hali." Kata Taufan tiba-tiba macam itu. Ini membuatkan Halilintar hairan.

"Aku cuma nak kau gembira je. Aku tak nak buat kau susah. Cukuplah aku tiba-tiba muncul di depan mu." Sambung Taufan.

"K...kenapa cakap macam tu?" Ternganga Halilintar dibuatnya.

"Sebab aku ingin memberikan senyuman kepada keluarga." Jawap Taufan dengan serius.

"Aku tahu. Aku tak dapat berikan senyuman ku ke kamu, tapi aku dapat menolong kamu untuk bersenyum. Jadi tanpa aku susahkan kau, kau mampu bersenyum."

Dia mula beranjak dari sofa dan pandang ke Halilintar.

"Kerana aku lah kebahagiaan kepada keluarga ini. Jadi, aku senang aku dapat tolong kau, abang!" Senyum Taufan ke Halilintar.

"Taufan." Terkejut Halilintar.

Taufan pun pergi mendekati Gempa dan mengusap kepala adiknya lalu pergi ke bilik meninggalkan Halilintar terdiam.

Halilintar tidak menyangka adiknya akan buat macam tu untuk dia. Sekarang dia tahu apakah keupayaan yang ada pada adiknya.

Tetapi dia tahu, bukan cara itu nak buat dirinya tersenyum. Kemungkinan cara itu betul untuk orang lain tetapi bukan dia.

Apakah caranya buat Halilintar tersenyum? Iaitu potensi dia membuat keluraganya bahagia.

.

.

.

.

"Penjaga Keluarga."

Selepas apa yang Taufan meluahkan kepada Halilintar, si abang sulung nak memberitahu kepada adiknya apa yang dia tak tahu sebenarnya.

Kini Halilintar berada di depan bilik Taufan. Dia tidak tahu apa dia patut ketuk atau terus masuk. Bila dia memutuskn untuk mengetuk, pintu itu sendirinya terbuka. Rupanya pintu tu tak ditutup rapat.

Dia melihat ke dalam buat kali pertama. Dia nampak seluruh barang dan dinding berwarna biru putih. Juga adiknya yang lagi mendengar lagu di headsetnya.

"Kau pasti tak tau. Bukan itu caranya nak buat aku tersenyum." Kata Halilintar tiba-tiba membuat Taufan terkejut dan terus menoleh ke dia.

"Huh? Apa maksud abang?" Tanya Taufan yang sudah menanggalkan headset dia.

"Maksud ku, cara kau buat aku tersenyum bukan penyelesaiannya untuk aku." Jawap Halilintar.

"Kerana aku ingin melihat adik-adikku bersenyum." Sambung Halilintar.

Taufan terdiam dengan apa dia sudah dengar.

"Taufan. Aku ingin menjaga senyuman kamu kerana ia membuat aku kuat untuk hadapi semua ini. Aku tak kisah sama ada aku rasa susah ke tak. Janji aku dapat menjaga senyuman itu. Aku rasa, bukan kau tak perlu dirisaukan, tapi aku." Sambung lagi si abang.

"Jadi... abang sanggup melayan Gempa macam tu sebab..." Percakapan Taufan kena potong.

"Sebab aku ingin melihat dia bersenyum. Menjaga senyuman kamu adalah keupayaan aku. Aku lah penjaga kepada keluarga ini dan aku tak kan pernah sekali melukai kamu. Jadi, kau tak perlu buat macam tu kat aku. Sebab aku tahu itu bukan cara aku. Taufan, aku lah tanggungjawap kau, adik."

Tiba-tiba diri Taufan mula bergeletar. Wajahnya mula menunduk ke bawah dan kedua tangannya kini sudah digenggamnya. Halilintar dapat mendengar adiknya sudah menangis.

"Kenapa menangis Taufan? Ada aku salah cakap ke?" Tanya Halilintar risau.

"B...bukan. Aku terharu. Aku pikir kamu tak kisahkan aku." Jawap Taufan.

"Kenapa pikir macam tu?"

"Sebab aku tiba-tiba muncul di hidup kamu."

"Taufan. Itu kisah silam. Jangan pikirkan lagi ya? Jangan sedih, nanti abang pun sedih." Tenang Halilintar lalu memeluk Taufan. Taufan hanya mampu nangis kuat sambil bercakap terima kasih banyak kali.

Ini keistimewaan yang ada pada si abang sulung. Salah satu sebab jugak kenapa dia tak dipisahkan seperti adik pertamanya adalah untuk menjaga Gempa. Jugak Gempa dapat memberi kasih sayangnya kepada dia.

Inilah potensi mereka masing-masing. Walaupun mereka baru bertemu tetapi disebabkan keupayaan mereka, mereka mampu menyatukan kasih sayang mereka dan menyatukan satu sama lain.

Ini juga keistimewaan bagi kembar 3.

Nampaknya rancangan ibu dan ayah mereka telah berjaya walaupun mereka mengambil iskio yang amat berat.

Kini tengah bergambar bersama buat kali pertama dan bermulanya hidup baru mereka sebagai kembar 3.

 **~SELESAI**

* * *

 **Akhirnya siap jugak! Inilah fanfic yang paling rumit aku pernah buat setakat ini. Harap kamu boleh faham yang aku ceritakan.**

 **Sebenarnya aku bukan buat Taufan jadi main character. Tapi akhirnya tertulis macam ni. Hehehe *sweatdrop***

 **Selepas ini aku takkan dapat publish atau sambung fanfic ku yang lain sebab aku nak hadapi exam. InshaAllah akan kembali aktif pada bulan December dan pada tahun depan.**

 **Sekian itu sahaja dari author. Jangan lupa REVIEW, FAVOURITE fanfic ku. Kalau nak follow pun boleh jugak tapi takkan ada sambungannya kot.**

 **Terima kasih readers singgah membaca fanfic ku. Sampai sini sahaja kita bertemu. Harap dapat jumpa lagi di waktu terdekat.**

 **Sekian,**

 **Author AnginTaufan**


End file.
